


The dream smp remastered

by Peeb1es



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeb1es/pseuds/Peeb1es
Summary: Following the success of the fan favourite dreamsmp, an illusive gang kidnap the members for a twisted money grab. Their plan? To make the fandoms headcanons a reality. Introducing, the real life dream smp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 87
Kudos: 199





	1. The scientist

Tapping on the mahogany desk echoed throughout the deathly silent room, glimpses of moonlight seeping through the window, gasping for breath as their pathetically dim rays clawed to light up the dark room. it was cold, as youd expect for a sub zero climate. The bellowing winds unforgiving outside the bases walls. Why the Arctic? Well, who would think to look there, the vast wasteland nothing but a desolate place, you can be as loud as you want with nobody around for miles, it was easy.  
He grew evermore impatient waiting for news, his plan was a risky one, 14 people going missing within 24 hours? That was going to be noticed. Broad daylight never being favourable for the mastermind sat at the rocking leather chair. But the potential, the greed, the power consumed his mind. A scientist, at the knees of his own creations with no way to show the world just what he could do, but with the rising fame of the beloved Dream smp; it was too perfect.  
You see most scientists are honourable poeple, but not this one, this scientist has spent years of torment watching project after project fail, but this one had to succeed. It was going to be incredible! Imagine the titles now, come see the live action Dream smp at Disney land, maybe broadway, crooked teeth hooked over a sinsiter smile as his final thought seeped into place, its very own island attraction. The money and the fame would be immense, hed be recognised, what more could he want?  
Sometimes to go down in history you have to do things no other person would do. So that was that, hiring the best personel around he executed orders to have every single last one of these pathetic nerds rounded up into his lab like pathetic little mice for his disposal.

' may i come in sir?' A deep voice penetrated his thoughts as he twisted his chair around and pressed a sliver button, allowing the suspect into his office.' lets keep this quick, all 14 subjects have been contained and are in the shipment tank towards the docks now, eta 40 mins. My colleagues are precise people, nobody will suspect a thing until tomorrow morning.'  
' excellent work maverick, your payment will be in your account shortly, and we never speak of this again' the cloaked man praised, beady eyes scouring his employee threateningly ' i put the syringes in the capable hands of sargent gold which are to be administered to the patients aboard their little cruise before they arive, and their room is prepared for them, everything is going smoothly'  
'yes sir it is, i will see to their unloading myself, please do relax while your genius unfolds' maverick mused, a gentle nod from the cloaked man seemingly ending their conversation prompting him to turn on his heels and softly close the metallic door behind him.

Suddenly, a whirring noise of paper started out as reports began printing off behind him. Perfect, he thought, the incident reports from each agent of how the kidnappings played out. A soft scent of fresh ink wafted through the air as the last page printed off. Smiling to himself, he reached over and placed the wad of paper on his desk and began to read.

Subjects 1-3 Niki, Wilbur, Fundy

The subjects were sat in the living room of a small apartment, the team flanked to the left and the right of the building before agent P launched a gas bomb through the top left window, subjects remained in a panicked state for 3-5 seconds before the tallest boy succumed to the fumes, the girl was the next to collapse, leaving the last subject clawing at the window. Our team proceeded to swoop in and bind the subjects, isolating the lone man frst before binding the rest. Subject 3 proceeded to go limp and we transported the three into the van. I left the subjects on the van to the vessel. Mission success.

Subject 4 Tommy

The boy was walking alone on his usual route to college, our team setup in the backalleyway of the corner shop on third street. The boys music was too loud and he did not hear a thing. Agent Wood immobilised the boy by the neck in a swift headlock and i held a chloroform mask over his airway before he would make noise. He fell unconcious within the minute and we are heading to the vessel now. Mission success.

Subjects 5-6 Dream and Sapnap

We planted an audio device of a crying child outside of the subjects shared residence, luring them out of the front door, by the time the pair made it to the location in the bushes agent corin delivered a swift blow to the lower head knocking the pair out cold. We loaded them into the van undisturbed and they are in transport now. Mission success.

Subject 7 George 

Our ploy corner shop was effective in luring subject 7 in. He was alone in the store when i approached and i delivered a swift tazer to his right side from behind. we bound him and loaded him into our van round back, he has been delivered to the vessel as the first patient to be loaded on board. Mission success.

Subjects 8-9 Technoblade and Philza

The pair had seemed to plan a visit to eachother, scrapping the original plan of agent C to ambush subject 8, we tracked them both back to the airport in plain sight. our original plan was to divert the taxi but we eventually decided to rid of the driver all together and agent 5 began driving himself and i positioned myself in the boot of the vehicle. They got into their taxi unaware it was us, and i swiftly deployed a gas bomb to knock them out. We are eta 20 mins to the vessel. Mission success.

Subjects 10 Tubbo

Subject 10 was a swift and clean capture in the past hour, being closest to the vessel we waiting until last to obtain him. He was unconcious in bed when i personally saw to administering the drug and taking him through the window, all residents in the house were asleep at the time, he was taken undetected and will not be sought until tomorrow morning. Mission success

Subjects 11-12 Quackity and Karl

The subjects had just returned from the airport to subject 12’s house, which had been scouted empty at the time of attack, the bushes either side meant for a concealed approach, we backed the van onto the driveway while agent W held the pair at gunpoint at the front door. Once in the van we gagged and bound them together on the move towards the vessel to save time. Mission success.

Subject 13 Jschlatt

We deemed subject 13 to be the potential most violent to retaliate so we proceeded with caution. He left his residence at 4:08pm for unknown reasons and we planned our attack. We flanked him to the left and stunned him with a tazer before binding his airway with chloroform. He has been delivered to the vessel before subjects 11-12 and has yet to regain conciousness. mission success.

Subject 14 Eret

Subject 14 was enroute to the post office after i deployed a fake missed package notice. He walked into the area was had prior cleared for this excersise and we swiftly demoblised him with a swift injection while he rooted for his identification. He is enroute to the vessel now. Mission success.

Content, the scientist discarded the papers to the side and laid back, sinking into his chair. With all 14 of them enroute, and each mission sucessfull there was no more to do but watch their fates unfold after his best inventions yet. You see, this latest creation of his was nothing like he had ever done before, he had laboured hours upon hours studying this 'dream smp' watching the fans reactions, the fans headcannons, the lore; and finally, after months, he has concucted 14 individual serums for each individual subject to transform into just what the fans wanted, pigs, goats, birds, minecraft hybrids and sentient beings? He has finely tuned each one to perfection.  
The rehabilitation process isn’t timed, he wants his creations to be perfect before returned to the outside world under his control. His creations will rock the fanbase, and change the way content is made forever. he can picture it now, his name in flashing lights next to Walt Disney and Warner-brothers.  
But he is not ready for that now, his identity must remain a secret. It has to for this to work. It will all play out in good time.


	2. The journey

When George woke up he felt like he’d been stabbed by thousands of tiny needles down the left side of his torso. He tried to lift his shirt before realising his hands were tied behind his back, and a now noticeable pressure of a gag was intruding between his lips. Panicking, the British man thrashed around to no avail as the harsh cold floor stung his cheek. It was pointless. 

Deep breaths filled the echoing container as George took in his surroundings. Pitch blackness engulfed whatever containment unit he was in, apart from a dingy little blue safety light. shakily, he took in a breath and held it listening to his surroundings; the sound of rubber tyres scraping across tarmac filling his ears, followed by the noise of faint laboured breathing. 

He let out his breath, the wind whistling past his teeth as he sighed, he wasn’t alone but he was alone in his thoughts. How had this happened? He had only gone to pick up some milk from the new corner shop before he felt a sharp pain and nothingness. Now what? He was in peril driving probably 100s of miles from home to be trafficked. What would they tell dream and sapnap? Would his parents even think to message them? How long could he be gone before they noticed?   
Questions were racing through his mind screaming for answers and going ignored. There was nothing he could do he was trapped. 

His whirlwind thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of the vehicle slowing down, before coming to a purposeful halt. The motion had been smooth and co-ordinated, as if the driver had done this 100s of times before, with George not even sliding and inch across the floor. A loud click echoed against the walls before the scraping of metal started to lower the tailgate, blanketing the room in light. 

George could adjust his eyes quick enough to see a man before the loud thud of a body landed next to him quite literally thrown in by a black figure, a freakishly tall man with curly hair lay next to him as the realisation it was Wilbur set in. But he did not have enough time to process as a small girl was thrown in- niki he presumed- and a final man he could not see was launched behind him. 

This scene became deja vu for George in the following hours, with the car stopping and starting, and bodies being thrown in. He made out one of the bodies to be Philza but as the whirring of the wheels continued he struggled to differentiate between his thoughts and reality. Hours and hours kept passing, more bodies and bodies were thrown into the lifeless pit of the van George was trapped in; piling on top of each other like firewood. The grinding of the tyres against pavements writing a symphony with the laboured breathing with the bodies fighting for life. It was getting harder to breathe. Harder to think. How many bodies were they on now ? George recalled 8 of them including himself. Thats 8 people stolen from their families tonight, how long before help would come? He shuddered at the thought. 

His thoughts were interrupted at the door opening again to see the same offender dressed in a black cloak looking into the abyss. Moonlight now a condescending sight lighting up the inside of the truck for George to see. He was not holding a body this time, rather empty handed, but now they weren’t in random streets of the uk, the opening revealed a gigantic aircraft- one that could rival any of the globes armies- that towered up before the van. It’s metallic casing groaning as the door finished opening, scraping the ground. From the opening of the ship a group of cloaked figured ascended, approaching the original offender. George held his breath and shut his eyes, willing his ears to pick up what they were saying, and who they were but to no avail.

After what felt like centuries, heavy footsteps tanked the floor of the vehicle before the bodies were lifted and being carried aboard the ship; Bodies limp against the figured men encasing them. A sudden rush of motion lifting George off his side and up the ship left his heart in his ears,pounding against his eardrums screaming for escape. He felt pathetic as he was being manhandled like a piece of play dough, being laid down onto a metal table forcing his wrists to drive into his back. It was agony.   
The banging of metal and laughter from the figures told George that the other bodies faced the same fate. Atleast it wasn’t pitch black this time, the soft red hue a pleasant surprise to his weary eyes. The banging had now stopped and the figured had walked away leaving George free to open his eyes. 

Bright lights were boring down into his skin taking him by surprise after so many hours in the dark, it had only been 1pm when he was taken after all. But the light now gave him freedom to finally see who he was with. To the left(closest to the aircrafts door) was Wilbur, niki, fundy, Philza, technoblade, Tommy, eret, and a smallish figure right next to the door that he could only assume was tubbo. Then to his right lay dream, sapnap, Karl and quackity who were tied back to back for whatever sick reason, then schlatt on the far end, who seemed to be chained up rather than tied. Why was schlatt chained? Had he put up more of a fight? He was known to be fearless so it was expected they took more precautions with him. But that meant that whoever was behind this knew them, they had been studied before this surely, it was too co-ordinated. To know their locations? To know who was stronger than who? To know they were grouped? This was more than someone taking hostage it was much bigger than that George mused, his only response a nauseating sensation of the plane lifting off from the ground. He was stressed, tired, and angry, and the last thing that crossed his mind was what was going to happen, before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.   
Hours had passed before George came to again, they had landed now, he was sure of that, but as he came to he realised he wasn’t in the aircraft at all and the air surrounding him had turned Boltic , engulfing him in an unwelcomed hug. 

As the door to whatever strange room he was in opened and another figure stepped inside in a hazmat suit, he felt like the cold wasn’t the only thing unwelcome here. He could only watch with tactical hooded eyes as the figure hauled a briefcase onto schlatts table before lifting up a frightening syringe full of a glowing white substance seemingly soft against its harsh metallic casing, the needle stretching past 10cm menacingly . Stifling a gasp as he watched the figure plunge the long thin needle into schlatts arm as the limp figure didn’t move a muscle. Seemingly happy with his work, the figure waltzed around the room plunging the syringes into his friends without a second thought; each person with a seemingly different colour, he watched as greens and reds and yellows plunged into his friends before the inevitable happened. He could only clamp his eyes shut and prey his breathing didn’t betray him as the figure stopped at his table, his breath caught in his throat as the figure seemingly stopped for a second, before a dull blue glow flickered past his eyes and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He thought the needle would be the worst of it but he was sorely mistaken a moment later as what felt like acid coursed through his veins, paralysing him in agony. His mind was racing, his heart was throbbing, his muscles were tense. It became all too much as he stifled a sob before fading into nothingness.


	3. The room

The first thing Wilbur noticed as his mind came to is how heavy everything was. His arms felt like they had 100 tonnes pressing down on them, his legs felt like lead, and the air felt so heavy he was sure that his rib might crack as he struggled for breath. He wasn’t prepared to open his eyes right now if they could even open at all he thought with a grimace. Slowly as he became more and more aware, he took note of how cold the floor was, the frost seeping into his bones unforgivingly; the air in the atmosphere a lot worse, biting at his ankles like a rabid animal. Sighing, he slowly batted his eyes open, taking in the surrounding above him, the ceiling- it wasn’t his. Where was he? 

Adrenaline coursed through his worn down veins as he slowly sat up and assessed the situation. He was in a concrete room, vast walls stretching further than his vision would let focus, it almost reminded him of being in a shopping center without all the isles full of goods. To the left of him towered 7 sets of bunkbeds, white cotton sheets wrapping the thin mattresses, their metallic frames looking sturdy but used. It was almost like the military beds you would see in a movie, but atleast those would provide comfort- these felt like they were staring him down, threatening him. With a shiver, Wilbur turned his head to the right. Dark grey bean bags littered the room, was this a pitiful attempt at a living room? He was an online streamer and lived in more comfort than this for gods sake, and this was clearly some government organised ordeal. But why? 

That question sat heavy in his mind before he brushed it away, now isn’t the time for that. He straightened his neck, wincing as it cracked, and turned his attention to infront of him. There was a considerable distance before him and what looked like a wet room. Marble tiled striking against a dismal grey pillar that sported a row of pathetically small shower heads. A row of cubicles which he could only assume were toilets were across the back wall.   
It felt like a prison, they were trapped here, the lack of entranceway telling him the inevitable. It was almost like it was a hamster cage, the thought made him laugh, but it really was. He wondered how they’d eat and drink, maybe this room had some sort of weird hamster bottle for them. He chuckled to himself, he really did have a thing with animals didn’t he. 

An audible groan behind him snapped him from his trance, oh shit there’s 4 walls in a room. He swung his body round with purpose and gasped at the sight, there were 13 other bodies sprawled out before him, each of them in unnatural positions, clearly just thrown in by whoever decided to do this. He assessed the bodies, it was becoming increasingly obvious who these people were, it was the dream smp! Not all of them obviously but the core lot were sprawled out in front of him, most alarmingly Tommy and Tubbo towards the back- they took children as-well? His blood ran cold as he sat in awe for a second. What did he do? Nobody else was conscious and there was 13 of them- who first? Was anyone badly hurt? 

He forced his racing thoughts to calm for a second and started to thing pragmatically, there was nothing he could just do it in order. Launching himself on all fours, he shuffled over to the nearest body, niki. His heart aching at his friend in such a fragile state. She was breathing lightly, he was sure of that, but the bruises that covered her arms and the way her brow furrowed in pain made him want to kill. now isn’t the time he thought to himself, before he reached out a hand and gently shook niki awake and watching as her eyelids fluttered open in confusion. She looked empty, exhausted, but as her gaze met his she cracked a soft smile. 

“Wilbur what happened” she choked out in a sweet German accent between laboured breaths, clearly not quite adjusted to the ache in her body yet proudly sitting up. You could see in her expression how she realised the same that Wilbur did moments before, then gasping when she saw the array of their friends next to them. 

“I’m not sure niki but let’s not think about that now, are you okay?” He asked between a smile, extending a hand to help her sit up 

“I’m ok will, but what about everyone else?” She sighed “we’re the only ones awake right now”

“ yeah, you’re right let’s wake the others now, I’ve only just came round myself but considering you’re awake I think the others will be ready too”

Niki didn’t respond to this, rather just turning away from Wilbur and making a start to check on their friends, starting with eret who had been next to her. They continued like this for each of their friends, gently shaking them awake and watching their horror as they realised the situation. It was disturbing for him to look at his friends faces, Phil was sporting a soft black eye and technos lip had been busted, George was shivering in dear and littered with bruises, a noticeable line on each cheek where a gag must’ve rubbed at his skin hard. Schlatt was the worst, bruises fluttering across his body, almost like a cow in a sick way, gashes to his skin holding the bruises hand in hand. So far everyone had been okay Atleast but now came the point everyone was dreading. Tommy and Tubbo were lay unconscious next to each other, being the furthest away from Wilbur and niki at the time. Sleeping soundly, oblivious to what was going on. Tubbo looked unharmed, pale skin against the floor sporting goosebumps against the rough atmosphere around them, but Tommy was a different story. Tommy’s breathing was much more laboured as it was evident that however the boy was taken- he had put up a fight. Arms dropped to his side were covered in thin slender bruises with occasional larger bruises, and with a twist in his stomach Wilbur recognises this as a hand print- but the worst by far was the pattern of bruises against the boys thin neck and jawline, clearly having asphyxiated the boy. 

“I don’t think we should wake them up just yet, we have no idea what’s going on and they’re only children, they’re going to be scared and we do not have answers” techno thrust his opinion in the air cutting through the silence. It wasn’t a bad idea, the boys were most definitely going to be upset 

“What if they have underlying injuries, we need to make sure they’re ok” Phil groaned, the eldest was clearly in a deal of pain with his body struggling to heal as fast as his youngers.

“You both have a good point, but whatever- whoever bought us here, clearly does not want us injured, badly anyway, we have a purpose. “ dream interjected “I think we should let the boys rest and try and figure out what is going on first”

It was funny, Wilbur thought, how the green man was stood in front of them. It wasn’t the first time they had seen him of course, working with the man they were going to see him eventually, deciding to make things easier by hosting a christmas party with cameras on. It had been a funny night, he smiled fondly at the memory. The green man wasn’t only smart on minecraft, he mused, and watched as dream hoisted Tommy into his hold, cradling him as he stumbled over making a beeline for the bean bags. Wilbur decided to follow suit and scooped Tubbo into his arms, the small boy was older than Tommy but it was hard to believe, cradling the small boy he felt like nothing, a heavy weight settling in his heart. How heavy should a boy of tobys age weigh?   
That was for another time though as he followed after the group who were settling on the bean bags and placing a sleeping Tubbo next to Tommy. 

Everyone surrounded the sleeping children, schlatt threw himself on a bean bag nearest to tubbo, the idgaf personal showing no traces as the man kept glancing over at the kids worried. It made Wilbur laugh at just how much the offensive man cared for them, it was very out of character for him but offline he was such a caring person, the characters often contradicted eachother. Next to schlatt, dream George sapnap Karl and quackity were all cuddled together on a pile of beanbags, huddled for warmth as the boys clearly weren’t too happy with the climate. To the other side, closest to Tommy, sat Philza and technoblade who looked to be deep in conversation about something. Then finally fundy eret and niki were finishing the circle, inviting him over. Soon enough their conversations dwindled into tired but comfortable silence, as everyone was too tired from the events to speak.   
But their peace didn’t last very long as a click echoed through out the chamber and a thin doorway started to ascend into the ceiling, revealing a doorway, and a cloaked figure standing within.


	4. The master

All eyes were drawn to the person in the door way, watching as he strode to the centre of the room, Steel capped boots chiming a song against the otherwise arid flooring. He had a tall, slender build about him, thin hands covered with gloves that swayed as he walked. His face had been covered by a plastic visor, like a modern day darts Vader, but his eyes were visible. The eyes were the most unsettling of his appearance, thin but jet black, not an iris or sclera in sight; they were cold and distant.   
Their questions and solutions were somehow in the centre of the room in front of them. staring menacingly, he looked each of them in the eye before resting his gaze on the two young boys on the bag in front of him. A thunderous chuckle echoed out of the mask, letting out a distorted noise that sounded demonic, like corpse on steroids. 

“That’s pathetic really, the anaesthesia was only supposed to last 40 minutes from your arrival and it’s been an hour. Pitiful.” The man jeered, catching Phil’s eye causing him to shudder.   
“I want your attention and nothing else, no arguments, no complaining, no movement nothing. I want to see breathing and compliance from you all as I speak, do NOT speak unless spoken to. I am here to set the ground rules for my pretty little mice, to butter you up for our little experiments and to make you all my masterpieces. Do I make myself clear ?”

The orders bellowed through the room, slicing through their ears and engraving into their delicate brain tissue. Small mumbles of acknowledgment sliping past the hostages lips. 

“Good. Now I’m sure you all have questions, I am not going to be answering them, like some pathetic little school teacher. You are going to be told what I say and only what I say, make of it what you will” he sneered “ you are all under project X, the scientists orders, and your time here will be spent under my control. You are to know me as master and nothing else, and you will refer to me as such. You pathetic little lab rats are here from the twisted fantasies that your fans have created. You see, the success of the dream smp, the fan reactions, the money,the fame; it’s desirable. How can a bunch of snobby streamers create an empire of fans generating that much money? It’s uncanny, yet you all managed to do it. That’s why we want you.”

The man paused, watching their reactions as his words sat heavy in the air. Technos face was clearly distorted with rage yet the gamer said nothing, opting to play safe. Good choice. 

“I could make a whole speech about how evil we are and what we’re going to do to you, but I’m not. I want to see you panic, to see you suffer as you succumb to our experiments. But I will tell you this. You have your fans to thank for this, you see your bodies are about to change. Think of it as a gifted puberty, not that I’m sure the gremlin has even hit it yet. But that’s what we’ve done, we have injected you with a chemical compound while you were out that has rewritten the very dna in your own cells, every SINGLE one. “ he said with a smiled basking in the horror “ but don’t worry, here in our little hotel we’re all about being up close and personal, the scientist has hardwired each individual compound to tailor to each of your pathetic little head cannons... that’s right you heard me- head cannons. You would all be nothing, and I repeat, NOTHING without your fan base; pillaging their innocent pockets to pay for your rent. Pathetic. Yet they loved it, lapped it up like a starved cat given milk. Drawing fan arts, writing stories, spending countless hours watching your stupid little role play. You feeding them your content relentlessly. But now let’s bite the hand you fed them with hey? They want more and that is why you are here. Their silly little drawings can now be bought to life? Real life furries?You betcha, powers to teleport? You should thank me really, wings to rival the very ship that bought you here? I’d fucking think so. You should be grateful, project x, to be apart of history. At the price of nothing, you are the future “

He took a deep breath and basked in the thickness of the air around him, smiling at the sweat forming on dreams brow, the tears dangerously swaying on Nikis waterline, the rapid chestfalls of Karl’s chest. They all looked broken and they hadn’t even been here a day, just how he wanted them. It was beautiful. 

“Dont look so defeated already children, you’re going to be boring if you don’t put on a show! I thought you’d be used to it.” He said with a laugh before continuing “ if it makes you feel some comfort, we don’t know how long your transitions will take, it could be minutes, it could be months who knows! But while you are here you will be monitored 24/7 for around the clock care, a world class healthcare department on standby for you all and meals twice a day at 7:00 respectively. We have showers situated in front of you in a sanitary wet room which will activate for 30 minutes everyday at 3pm to the sound of a buzzer, you are expected to shower together in your underwear where you will then be provided fresh clothing afterwards, where you can take turns in our situated changing cubicle. Do not miss these times. The toilets are to the right of the room avaliable at anytime, we are not monsters. And finally you have a water fountain with paper cups situated in the entrance way.”

“I can not tell you how long you will be here, I do not know, but be complaint and your time here will be fine, disobey and face our punishments which I think you know how ruthless we will be. You are nothing to us but an experiment, and remember that, we can and will replace you. Get yourselves settled in and choose your bunk buddies now, you have an hour before curfew- use it wisely.” Then with a grin, he said no more and just left like nothing had happened. 

Somehow that was it, dream thought bitterly to himself, he replayed the mans words in his head- project x, injections, dream smp. what was going to happen now? Surely they aren’t about to turn him into a little white blob. No, don’t be stupid clay he thought to himself. He looked over to George who was wide eyed with panic, clinging to sapnap with his life. He then turned his attention to the group before sighing and standing up, earning the groups attention 

“I think I can speak on all of our behalves when I say I am shocked, scared and confused. But we’re in this together, as a team. We need to think about this logically, about what is about to happen to us” he spoke gently, earning gentle hums from the group in agreement “that man said that we are experiments, that we’ve all been injected with something to change us into what the fans want. Does anyone have any suggestions on what that is going to be?”

Fundy was the first to pipe up “I’m going to become a fox arent i? The fans, and my brand, love drawing me with ears and a tail the the animal- do you think I’m going to change into one?” He seemed unsure, scared of his words as they came out of his mouth. But as niki stroked his arm in sympathy the man simply sighed and out a hand through his hair, accepting his fate. 

“I hate to say it Fundy but I think you’re going to be right- not an actual fox though I think a hybrid is more likely, and on that basis we can also expect techno to become a pig hybrid, and for schlatt to become a ram hybrid.”  
Techno winced at the thought of becoming a beast, he hoped dream was right about the hybrid thing, opting to really hope anime techno is what they had seen. 

“Wait isn’t Wilbur also my twin? Won’t get become a pig too” 

“Shit he’s right I’m always drawn with smaller features but they love the sbi dynamic” Wilbur gasped, But laughter to his right snapped him out of his misery 

“If I get fucking horns I am going to ram the shit out of everything in this room with them.” Schlatt wheezed, clearly elated at the thought of chaos, prompting quackitys shrill laugh to fill the air- and before long a chorus of laughter had spread amongst the group, uncharacteristic to their situation. Almost like a reminder everything would be ok. 

Philza soon hushed the laughter down, motioning to the unconscious boys before speaking “ if we are basing this on fanart, we are definitely about to see me with some badass wings, but I am more worried that Tommy being my ‘head cannon son’ he is likely to get wings aswell.” And as the words hung in the air suddenly the atmosphere was tense again 

“Shit, if that’s the case isn’t Tubbo my son?” Schlatt panicked “ he’s going to be a goat aswell oh god!” Schlatt would never admit it but the man was fond of the idea, looking in delight at drawings of the pair of them with stupid goat features sure, but it was always so wholesome being his fatherly figure, he felt like a cooler dadza . 

“I think that’s probably right aswell” dream mused. “is there anything else we are missing? Karl your powers are to time travel? Do you think they’ll give you that, and what about you quackity, I’ve seen you as a duck more than I care to admit. In fact the only humans are going to be George niki wilbur and eret!” 

“Wait what about me” sapnap cried   
“Sapnap you’re always drawn with fire, I think you’ll probably become some sort of blaze”   
Sapnap sat shell shocked for a second before smiling “you mean I’ll get the cool fire hands? That’s POG” Dream chuckled at this before turning to the group again. 

“So I’m going to become some weird white blob, Phil, quackity, and Tommy are about to be birds, Tubbo and schlatt rams, Fundy a fox, Karl a shape shifter, and wilbur and techno pigs-“ he stopped at the acceptance from the group “so why would niki eret and George have been injected, if they even have been?”

“ we were I was awake” George admitted, earning gasps from the group before he continued “they didn’t knock me out when they took me, I was awake through the journey and everything, i couldn’t do anything or even tell them I was bound and gagged so I jsut played dead- idk it felt safer” he rambled “ but I passed out from pain when they injected me”

It was an audible silence at georges expense before fundy gained the courage to speak “ you’re a fighter arent you? You got big from manhunts, maybe they’ll make you super strong or even sense shit like spider man”   
It wasn’t a bad assumption, the fans definitely liked George as an assassin. “As for eret idk you’ll just be a bicon, turn into the flag or some shit” this earnt a deep laugh from the person   
“I think you’re probably right, but am I not a king? I don’t know it doesn’t make sense, and niki is only a baker, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to be interesting for them to have us.”  
“Maybe they’ll give us something eret” niki chirped “it’ll give the fans a plot twist if we’re unexpected, something they hadn’t thought of”

This sent everyone’s thoughts spiraling, she was probably right in a lot of senses but there were so many possibilities for what could happen to them. Before their thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud groan  
“Guys Tommy is waking up” Philza exclaimed before rushing to the boys side, coaxing him to wake up.


	5. The injury

Tommy less weak, helpless and defenseless as he lay limp in Phils arms. He could hear mumbling of encouragement to open his eyes but that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do right now. But with the increasing pounding of blood against his temple he knew that wasn’t going to happen.  
“Fundy please grab a cup of water from the fountain” he heard Phil request. Water sounded quite appealing right now as he slowly willed his eyes to open.

He could see the tears swelling in phils eyes as he looked up at the old man- face fuelled with worry. He tried to speak but words refused to escape, before a gut wrenching cough rippled throughout his chest. Suddenly, a wetness was against his lips, as fundy had placed the water to his mouth- which he graciously accepted letting fundy pour the delicious substance into his mouth. He hadn’t even noticed him come back. Smiling with gratitue, Tommy allowed himself to be sat up, leaving heavily against Phil. His chest was tight and his breathing felt restricted, like something was stopping it moving- he clutched his side quickly trying to eliminate the pain. 

“Tommy I’m so glad you’re awake how do you feel” choruses of his friends asking questions erupted after that, not giving him chance to react. So he chose to focus on Phil instead  
“ I’m okay big man but what happened? where are we?” Tommy grimaced as Phil was slowly moving his shirt up and he cursed Phils ability to read him like a book- Before frowning at the echoes of gasps in his ears, so he looked down and recoiled in shock. His left side was completely coated with black and purple handprints which clawed their way up his chest and around his neck, his jawline bruised and swollen and his eye darkening by the minute. He knew he looked a state but he did genuinely feel ok, so In an act of solidarity he pushed himself off philza and sat up straight, proving his point as he held his head high and smiled. 

“You can’t wipe the big man out that easily, I’m known as bond you know- Thomas bond-“ his laughter erupting throughout the room earning grinning smiled from the adults around him. They missed this. But the laughter was short lived as it disrupted the sleeping boy next to Tommy- who let out a startled gasp before crawling over and shaking the fragile boy awake.  
Tubbo was disoriented but was slowly coming to at the vigorous shaking from none other than his best friend, before he felt himself hoisted up and against the skinny gamers friend. His head felt like it was on fire, and it certainly didn’t help when he opened his eyes and could’ve sworn his eyes melted there and then.  
As his eyes adjusted to the light he let out a sigh of relief, leaning further into Tommy. he vaguely answered eret asking if he was ok. eret was here? Upon further inspection he was quick to make out that the whole gang was here. it was all too much and he shut his eyes tight with a whimper, pushing his face against Tommy’s chest ( earning a wince from the young boy who also made no attempt to move him) and slipping back under. Sighing, Tommy griped the paper cup he was given earlier and coaxed Tubbo to take a sip, satisfied that the boy made no attempt to stop him. To put it nicely, Tubbo looked shit, he was in a much worse state than Tommy was- which was earning increasing amounts of concern from the elders around him. 

Feeling satisfied Tubbo had drank enough water, Phil shuffled over to the small figure, stretching out his hand and slowly manoeuvring the young boy off of Tommy and onto the bean bag below. His eyes wandered down onto his shirt that to his shock was caked in dried blood, crusting off at the seams of the fabric. That was the only prompting he needed before he gently gripped the shirt and coaxed it over Tubbos head. Dreams startled gasp echoed in his left ear while he was pretty sure he heard quackity swearing in the background, and he couldn’t blame them as he stared at the boys chest infront of him. It was like a shallow cavern had opened across the boys chest, starting at the tip of his left collarbone and dragging its way across his skin down stopping just short of his right hip bone. It looked ragged, brusied, and had scabbed over horrendously. While he sat in shock, Niki and fundy had gathered a few cups of water to help wash the wound- making the young boy whimper and squeeze tighter onto Tommy, tears welling in his eyes. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see how crushed it made Tommy feel, as he held the shaking boy whispering comfort into his ears. Tubbo was barely conscious- he made no attempt to talk and it wasn’t even clear if he knew who was there, but he felt the pain and that was the worst part of it all. Tommy just sighed and rested his forehead onto his best friends hoping to let him know he was there. 

Meanwhile, Karl had been too overwhelmed at the sight and had gotten up to do some exploring. Slumping against the metal bunk bed frames next to him. They were monotonous and frightened him. He felt like he had seen them before in a vivid dream, the feeling familiar as he traced his fingers along the thin metal frame- but he had never seen these beds in his life. He shuddered and walked towards the wet room on the far wall, deciding to venture deeper than the metallic water fountain in the entrance way. As he stepped in the immediate shock stepped in as he looked up, the bathroom was accompanied by a sky light, showing off a ruined dark grey sky barely visible under the copious amounts of snow that bellowed above a pillar above the window. It was surreal- how on earth was there so much snow!! He was sure now it wasn’t America, but if the storms were anything to go by they might be in Canada, Russia, or maybe even further into the harsh climate. He hadn’t seen this much snow since he was a kid, he was around 8/9 and he was out in the garden having a snowball fight with his parents when a snowball smashed his dads car window. Or was it his neighbours? He could remember the neighbour being angry but he remembered his dad got a new car after that. He couldn’t think striaght, why couldn’t he remember? He sighed, now isn’t the time to worry about that, and a loud cry from the room behind him reminded him why he had gotten up in the first place- a first aid kit! He had just bragged about how good their Medicare is so why wouldn’t they have one. Looking deeper into the room, he felt unsettled by the small winding shower heads staring down at him from a pillar to the side of the room. It felt like they were watching him, taunting him. Scoffing at this, he straightened himself up and walked further into the room, towards the back where the cubicles were. Sure enough, infront of him were 4 cubicles, each one fitted with a sink and toilet with what looked like sandpaper for toilet roll. To the side of these was a larger cubicle, and curiously drew Karl closer towards the cubicle in question. As he pushed open the unlocked door he felt himself overcome with relief, it had rows of shelves containing grey tops and sweat pants, which all looked to be reasonable sizes for the people in question. It reminded him of gym class, or was it pjs? When had he worn that before. He didn’t know. Focus, Tubbo is more important. The medic kit. And sure enough he hit jackpot as a small green box with an inviting cross was hung on the wall to the side. He skipped over with glee and hopped onto a rickety bench and ripping off the box from the wall. His past adventures forgotten...

Sapnap looked up to see Karl bounding over with a first aid kit in hand. That boy never ceased to amaze him, he thought with a smile. He graciously took the box and leant over Tubbo, getting to work on his wounds, forever thanking his mum for forcing him to join Boy Scouts at a young age where he learnt such a skill, he quite enjoyed helping others and he was so glad that he knew what to do now, he felt proud as George hovered over his shoulder passing equipment at his request. As sapnap tended to the wounds Tubbo was coming round from his daze, now receptive to his friends.  
“Tubbo just hold still for sapnap okay? He’s helping you” techno chided as Tubbo began to move away from the antiseptic in the short mans hands. 

“M’sorry sapnap” the boy muttered as sapnap chuckled at the innocent boy. “I feel better now, much better, so will someone please explain what the hell is going on?” At this outburst Tommy piped up in agreement, earning a sigh from techno

“There was a man, I’m sure you will meet him soon, who walked into the room and explained it to us. We chose not to wake you boys at the time as you looked exhausted and it was a lot, but we’ve had time to think, and now i guess it’s just wrong to keep it from you” techno paused, looking for approval from the other adults before continuing “we’ve been kidnapped to become mutants to recreate a real life dream smp, they want to profit from us becoming our fans head-cannons and turning us into a tv show of some sort.”  
His bluntness lingered in the air, but it was appreciated as neither of the boys seemed to panic too much, none of them had. They were all resigned to their fate already. “We’ve all been injected with something, and we’re just ticking time bombs waiting for our mutations, so it’s important for you two, actually for all of us, to be open about our symptoms and our emotions so we can track what the hell they’ve done to us”.  
This earnt nods of agreements as everyone dwindled into a comfortable silence. Karl had gone back and grabbed Tubbo a new shirt just as sapnap had finished the bandage. He was now upright and alert. Which lead to the final conversation of the night.  
Dream took charge of this “ok it’s getting late and we’re all clearly exhausted so we need to decide whose sleeping where. Any takers?”

“I’ll team with quackity” Karl giggled as he leaped to the youngers side “last one there’s a bottom” he screamed as he ran towards the beds, inevitably loosing as quackity leaped onto top bunk. 

“I’ll take Phil, I’d like to actually get some sleep around here” techno yawned, dragging the elder towards the beds. 

That left Wilbur, niki, Tommy, Tubbo, fundy, George, dream, and eret. It was unspoken that the two teens would bunk who eventually left towards the beds, Tubbo resigning to the bottom bunk for fear of his chest. 

“I’ll take George, might aswell give the fans a juicy story-“ he was cut off by a harsh snap from George “what it’s true! The fans would eat up that we shared a bed gogy! Oh won’t you share a bed with me”  
George rolled his eyes” we aren’t even sharing, and I’m top bunk I don’t want you watching me creep” he groaned, with no venom in his words, allowing himself to be dragged away. 

Sapnap scoffed before turning to schlatt- “the loverbirds have taken ahold, but I’ll let you top and show them how it’s done” he said winking, making the American laugh hard. “Dude you are so sus for a straight guy, but bet” sending the pair into a laughing fit.

The others were trying to block their friends out. With niki being the first to pipe up. “I’d like to bunk with fundy” niki smiled” just so I can make sure I’m the first to see him become a furry” and just like that fundys smug look was shattered as he threw himself onto top bunk. 

Eret and Wilbur laughed. “this leaves the tall boy crew” Wilbur gleamed as he ran up to the final beds at the end. Wilbur decided to go on bottom bunk, with eret not teasing him knowing how the poor boys anxiety could tick.  
And just as eret was the final person in bed, the lights in the room above went out, plunging them into darkness.  
“Looks like someone wants us to sleep” Phil stated, bitterly.


	6. Tubbo

When Tubbo awoke that morning, the bandages fell heavy on his chest. He had been too out of it for the others to question his injury as sapnap was healing him. But as he shifted against the scratchy cotton sheets, the guilt was seeping further and further under his skin. He was embarrassed, ashamed. He tried to remind himself he was scared at the time. 

He closed his eyes thought back to the events. What could he remember? He remembers the festival. It had been so grand! Decorated by himself. His dad was stood at the podium, making a grand speech to his citizens as president. He remembers technoblade stood infront of him, a small blue firework hooked onto an arrow loaded in his crossbow. The anguish in his eyes as he gave into peer pressure, and let go. 

“I’ll make it as quick and as painless as possible” 

Yeah that was bullshit. The firework made quick work of him, tearing through his uniform and blowing his left shoulder out of place, it’s momentum ripping down across his body.the blood was wet but warm as it pooled beneath him, the wound felt like it was clawing away at him. His mind was fading, but it was slow. He knew techno knew this. He screamed as techno drew back another arrow, crying. 

He remembers his screams of agony too well. Replaying in his mind on loop, he hadn’t known he could make a sound like that, it was a cry of torture, a cry of anguish. It was replaying in his mind again and again. Hands were on his shoulders, hands running through his hair. It was him. It was him. He was here. 

It wasn’t him. And his scream had been real. The hands on his shoulders were schlatt, pulling him up as Tommy lay sat down behind him. Hand in his hair. It was over. He wasn’t alone. He was safe. He couldn’t stop screaming. 

Schlatt was proud to say not a lot phased him. He used to be self conscious sure, but his mutton chops taught him self worth. He used to be worthless, but each of his live streams and his smps had taught him he life was worth it. He often felt indestructible, infront of a camera he was a different man. But off camera he felt he was ontop of the world, with amazing friends. He was living the dream. But when he was half asleep, and a gut wrenching roar was bellowing from Tubbo, it was safe to say he had never felt more fucked up in his life. Springing out of bed, he raced over to Tubbo, reaching the boy before Tommy had even made it down the ladder. Feeling along the beds counting the railings til he met the boys bed. He pulled the boy forward making room for Tommy , and tried to see his face. He couldn’t see anything in the darkness so he tried to feel. Feeling tears, tensed features, and heavy breathing. The poor thing. 

Techno was nowhere to be seen, in fact Tubbo couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black. Is this death? He always respawned so he wondered why he hadn’t. Oh yeah! Humans don’t respawn this isn’t a video game. He was human... HE WAS HUMAN! Tubbo fell silent at his realisation. He was never the person at the festival. It had felt so real though, it felt like it had been him, running his hand down his chest he sobbed quietly as he felt his chest. Bandages. How had it been him if it was only a game? It was in the smp? He had literally watched the death screen from his little block game flash up while streaming. Is this what they meant that the dream smp would be real life? The events were coming to life? Tubbo felt weak, he was changing and he couldn’t stop. But how could he tell the others. No they’d call him crazy, they said he’d physically change, not his memory. he’d have to lie and say he didn’t know about his chest. But he knew.   
As he drifted off to sleep again it sat heavy in his mind. He knew... 

The others were awake but there was not much they could do, nobody could see it was pure adrenaline that had kept schlatt going. And even as the screams died down into soft sobbing, nobody knew what to do. Shell shocked. And when ragged breathing from the boy went steady as he went to sleep huddled by the taller child, schlatt couldn’t bring himself to move.   
“When the lights are on everyone to the bean bags we need to talk about what just happened” philza mused. It was funny how quickly the eldest was becoming dadza. Nobody responded to him, nobody needed to.   
...  
Harsh lights flickered on in the room, engraving into everyone’s eyelids, it wasn’t a pleasant new sunrise, but atleast it was light. It was their first morning in their new home after all the events of yesterday so they had no idea what to expect. So when the sound of the door whirring open and a small woman carrying a brown box into the room, nobody said a word and only watched as she placed it down and left. Eret being the most awake of them all go up and walked over to it, carefully opening the top before smiling, pulling out a small take out container of porridge with a toddler spoon taped to the top.   
“Breakfast everyone!” They yelled with a smile.   
Sure enough, 13 people groggily walked over to the seats where eret was moments before and took a tub each. Laughing at the designs.   
“Look at my spoon guys it’s Winnie the Pooh” Karl gleamed as he held up a smaller toddler spoon.   
“Oh no way mines piglet- that means we’re made for eachother” sapnap said with a wink  
“Wait wait mines eeyoree and we all know they were the true bitches” quackity hollered to the side.   
Soon a fake argument erupted as schlatt tried to not choke on his porridge with his comedic spoon while the two teen boys were doubled over crying. To the side dream was finishing up his food while George rested against his side, clearly having given up eating a while back for being too tired. Fundy and niki were sat next to eret deep in conversation about the porridge, arguing the best way to eat it.   
“Strawberries and Chocolate is the best way you guys are mental!” Niki explained at the two  
“No that’s where you’re wrong golden syrup all the way!” Fundy counteracted.  
Eret was trying to mediate the two, explaining both were good. But that’s where Wilbur came in.   
“I like porridge on toast” he stated, monotone as he stared into fundys eyes. “Dude what the fuck??”

On the far end of the room sat George, dream, Phil and techno sat to the side deep in conversation, sadly not as upbeat. They were worried about last night, Phil himself having not gone back to sleep for a while after the incident. “ we can’t just say nothing to him, his screams were awful last night something must’ve happened to him” Phil frowned, the man was clearly distressed over the youngers state, it warmed technos heart. Techno would never admit it but he found it adorable how he and phil were like the big brothers of the group who everyone looked up to! George and dream weren’t far off from them, with dream being a very calm mature person when he isn’t stimming from his adhd, and George being great for advice, often helping them all with coding. They were a dysfunctional family spread out across the world, but as techno looked around to see everyone laughing and smiling together it was obvious they really were a family.   
“-blade, TECHNOBLADE” dream yelled, shaking the man beside them. Snapping him out of his thoughts. “Go and get Tubbo were going to talk to him about last night we think he’s more likely to tell us if it’s not infront of everyone.”   
Techno didnt hesitate before leaping up and walking over to the small boy (who was basically in Tommy’s lap, but what could he say it was cute) and gesturing for him to come over with words along the lines of needing an adult chat.   
“Tubbo we need to talk about last night, you know how it is, you worried us” George started, a small empathetic smile stretched across his face.   
“Yeah, whatever nightmare you had sounded really bad, you know you can talk to us we’re all in this together!” Dream chirped softly. “Take your time”  
Tubbo was unsure what to do, going silent as he pondered what to say. Yeah sure he could be truthful but he felt like he’d be called crazy. He knew bodily mutation would come, he was almost excited to become a ram he felt like he’d be so cool! But to tell them he was getting confused with reality? He knew they’d call him crazy. But he can’t tell them it was his kidnapping either because then he’d have to say details and he wasn’t even conscious! After taking the time to think he just decided to make up a nightmare, he had always been deceptively good at lying.   
“ I had a really bad nightmare, it sounds so stupid, but I felt like I was being drowned, being held down by hands that were dragging me under but I could scream so I did. I was just calling for help I didn’t mean for it to be out loud” Tubbo sighed, watching as the adults accepted his story. He felt bad for lying, he always did but he knew this was easier.   
“Your brain might’ve been trying to process how you were taken and translated it into your nightmare. We’re always here for a chat mate” Phil smiled, ruffling his hair. Ok now he felt really bad. 

But he didn’t have time to feel much worse as a loud buzzer stormed throughout the room, as they looked over to see a small red light labelled shower turned on, and the groaning of pipes started before the showers turned on. Everyone was hot and sweaty, and even with the apparent air conditioning within the room it was universally agreed they all needed a wash. So that’s what they did. It was a lot less awkward as they all stepped into the wet-room, getting into their underwear and under the lukewarm water. Nobody looked at each other and everyone just washed, there weren’t any soap or hair care products in the room so they all just stood in the water. Schlatt was worried about Tubbo though, who was stood next to Tommy who was busy washing his hair. It was clear the boy had no idea how he should go about not getting his bandages wet, so he walked over took it upon himself to gently run the brunettes hair under the water stream, smiling as the boy leaned into the touch. Schlatt had never been particularly clingy but he couldn’t help but be fond of Tubbo. 

After a short while, the jets of water turned off and the group went into the room to change into their new grey cotton clothing. It was comfortable- and the group found themselves adapting quiet well- fundy even cracked a joke at how visible erets ankles were from the short joggers he had slipped on. Moments like this were cherished. They were becoming a family. The group made their way to the bean bags feeling fresh as their features dried in the humid air of the heated room- they wouldn’t have believed they were in Antarctica if it wasn’t for the snow in the wet room skylight. Smiles etched onto the others features as they were left undisturbed. 

It was getting late and the group had started to dissipate. Tubbo had complained of a headache so when to bed early, Tommy following in pursuit to not distract the other when getting into bed. Niki and fundy hadn’t been long after that going to their beds respectively. Dream and George shortly followed after the Brit yawned for the 7th time in the middle of a bedwards debate- he was good he promises ! He’s just colourblind! Leaving schlatt, quackity, Karl, techno, sapnap, and Phil on the bean bags. 

Tubbo woke with a whimper, his head felt like it was splitting open. What was wrong with him? He knew he should ask for help, he could hear the others awake he could just ask for help. But he couldn’t bring his weak body to move so he just sat and listened. 

“How long do you think it’ll be before one of us turns” quackity asked timmidly. The boy had been rather quiet all night and the question took the group by surprise 

“We don’t know, but I’m in some sick way excited to see what will happen” techno answered with a smile” we should make a bet who will be first! My bets are on schlatt”   
This caused a cry from the American “why me??”  
“Because you’re the type of person to approach things guns blazing goat man” 

His response earns a quiet uproar from the group. “Well I think dream will be first as he has to be first at everything” schlatt quipped 

“I think Karl should be first as hes the best” sapnap jeered jabbing a finger against the smaller males forehead 

“What no fair! I think Tommy will be first they want to get him out of the way” Karl breathed out between laughs 

“Tommy definitely has my vote” quackity laughed before sobering up “who do you think Phil?”

The dadza in question had sat quietly in the corner for some time listening to their conversation. He seemed out of it- his eyes glassed over before coming to at quackitys question, earning worried looks from the group

“I think it’s going to be Tubbo- somethings not right.” Phil said quietly. “He’s been quiet all day, and a headache? That sounds like the beginning of horns to me. And his injury? It seems too coincidental” 

“Well if it is Tubbo were ready, we’re all here for him” sapnap spoke up with a sigh. “It’s getting late now let’s not worry about that now- it’s bed time”

Nobody had the energy to argue with the Texan with the conversation having turned sour- so they did just that and went to bed unaware of the small boy sat in agony beneath Tommy’s bunk. He was starting to think Phil was right. Tubbo waited what must’ve seemed like hours before he finally gave in. The room was long pitch black with the only light being a dimly lit wet room where the skylights rays clawed against the darkness. He didn’t want to move, not at all, but the dryness in his throat said otherwise and eventually led his aching limbs to the water fountain. Surely water would ease his migrane- he thought as he let the cool liquid slip past his throat. Tubbo looked up into the snowy void of the skylight above him- watching the pretty snowflakes in the storm swirl above him helping him find peace. His headache Dissipated suddenly? To nothing? But it was only for a moment. 

The next moment Tubbo bit back a scream as he felt his forehead tear open. It felt like someone had just pressed a knife against his forehead and scraped it across with the strength of a bodybuilder. It was agonising, as Tubbo found himself dropping to his knees, pained breaths catching silent screams in his throat. His forehead felt wet as blood trickled down by the second. He lay like that for moments to come before he slowly lifted his hand to asses the damage, to be met with something rough, something sharp. A horn? It can’t be. A second hand shot up and sure enough he could feel two small but strong horns protruding from his head, then to the side a small but fluffy ear- no two! He twitched his new ears that in return down against his cheek, freshly slick with blood that was now coating his face like a mask before resting. Tubbo was still with shock before slowly making his way to the small rusted mirror, and sure enough, were two small horns decorated with fluffy, floppy ears. 

Funnily enough that’s not what unsettled him, as he looked in his reflection, deep into his eyes. And watched as slitted pupils stared back


End file.
